The present invention relates to an improved sealing cover for a coupling.
A conventional armadillo-like sealing cover having a plurality of spherical shells was disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 200024/87 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application"). However, the conventional sealing cover has problems that the sealing property thereof is not high enough to prevent external muddy water or dust from entering into the cover, and the cover does not have a positive means for sufficient lubrication of the sliding portions of the cover. In addition, the cover has a problem that since the spherical shells are less flexible, smooth sliding is less likely to be obtained when two shafts become eccentric except where the shafts perform a predetermined joint-like swing relative to each other.